


Team Free Will

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Complete, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Coda, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Supernatural Coda, Team Free Will (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "Don't do it. You better not do it," Dean warned him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Team Free Will

Dean and Sam started in shock and looked at each other in surprise when they heard the door to the bunker open, and they stared as their angel friend descended the stairs to the War Room in the Men of Letters bunker. 

Castiel looked the same as ever: Same looks and same outfit that James "Jimmy" Novak had worn.

There were a few differences, however. Castiel's vessel looked tired. Worn out. Physically, emotionally and mentally. 

Still, that didn't stop him from smiling warmly at his chosen family. 

"Hello, Sam. Hello, Dean." 

Sam got up from his seat at the table and walked up to Castiel with a hug.

"Hey, Cas. We really missed you here, man. It's good to have you back." 

"I've missed you both as well, and I'm also glad to be back," Castiel replied. But it wasn't Sam he was looking at when he answered him.

No, it was Dean. And the moment they locked eyes, they could do nothing but stare longingly at each other.

Sam smirked to himself as he noticed the thick tension between the two. He let them have their moment for a little longer before pointedly clearing his throat and smacking his hands together loudly. 

"So! Not that we're ungrateful that you're back, but what are you doing here, Cas?"

Dean, who'd been quietly sipping on his flask of whiskey up 'til that point agreed with his brother.

"Yeah," he said quietly, running his hand on top of his head in discomfort. "It's been a rough week without you here, dude. And listen, Cas, about all that stuff I said... I - I was - it was - . I was way outta line, man. I was angry and upset, but I had no right to take it out on you."

Castiel and Sam listened to Dean in shocked silence. Dean winced and fidgeted in his chair. "So, I'm sorry, Cas. It's just... Mom. Jack. This whole friggin' 'Chuck is God, and God was actually an evil, lazy fanboy bastard all along' thing has me really messed up. Worse than usual. And I took it out all on you, Cas. And I'm sorry for that, and I'm sorry for - "

"Dean," Castiel interrupted him, softly but firmly. "Stop. It's okay. Well, it's not alright. But, I forgive you anyway. Because I understand. I'm hurt and angry, too. But, I've had some time to grieve. And I tried to move on, but I can't. I can't move on from you and Sam. You're both my family. The only family I have left, and I love you both. Chuck can throw whatever at us, but I don't care. Because I know that no matter what, the three of us will succeed in stopping him, no matter how this ends. We're in this together."

"That's right, Cas," Sam nodded. "Team Free Will." 

Castiel was getting ready to give another gummy smile when Dean groaned.

"Don't do it. You better not do it," Dean warned him.

Castiel ignored him and smiled, wide and gummy, with his bright and pearly teeth showing. 

And Dean couldn't help but smile back, because of how much he loves the angel and how much he thought that Castiel's stupid smile lights up the world. 

Sam smiled smugly to himself and tried to leave the room as quickly and quietly as he could. 

"Oi! Hey, where you think you're going, Sasquatch?!" Dean turned his attention to his brother and raised a questioning brow at him. 

Sam ignored Castiel and Dean's chuckles and he drawled, "Oh, I was just gonna head on back to my room so you and Cas can have some much-needed alone time together." 

He ignored Dean's protests and laughed all the way back to his bedroom. 

Meanwhile, Castiel shushed him with a surprise kiss, to which Dean gladly returned with an appreciative moan. 

They'd eventually hash out their problems and work it all out, and try to come up with a plan to defeat God one way or another, but for now, they had their free will and each other. 


End file.
